


Buttons

by bravinto



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anonymity, Belly Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann feels hot blush creep up his neck: his favourite stuffer has posted a new video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU-ish pwp created solely to satisfy my own kink, so feel free to ignore it XD\  
> originally submitted to a friend's blog on tumblr.

Hermann is walking past a cafe he sometimes visits when his phone recognizes a familiar wireless and - BLING! - updates the e-mail. He glances down at the screen and feels hot blush creep up his neck: his favourite stuffer has posted a new video. Hermann was planning to read some of the latest scientific articles that evening; now he has different plans for the night. 

It is late and the lights are down, and Hermann reclines in his chair in front of the screen. He has a ritual - first he checks updates from other users, then watches a couple of his favourite videos to warm up. He always saves raptor90's page for dessert. 

_"Hello! :D"_ ", the description for the newest video says. _""thank u all for ur comments to the last one! Hope u like the new vid, as well! Im gonna do some requests, thanks to JägerMeister :3_

_I ate 8 donuts with some lemonade, it was not easy, but I managed! It was delicious but I felt so stuffed. Wish somebody could rub my big belly for me..._

_Please leave comments and suggestions!"_

He feels excitement: it is the second time raptor90 is doing his requests. Hermann always comments his videos and leaves suggestions and raptor90 seems to like his attention - maybe it is time to send a private message?.. 

Hermann starts the video. Raptor90 is sitting in front of the camera in the orange light of a small lamp, his face out of sight, a box of donuts and a bottle of lemonade in front of him. He is wearing a white button-down - just as Hermann requested (usually he wears something that looks like a hoodie). He can already see raptor90's pudgy belly pressing slightly into the fabric of the shirt. The stuffer begins to eat. 

It takes him about 20 minutes to finish off the donuts. He takes pauses to unbutton his shirt as it gets too tight, one button at a time (also Hermann's suggestion), to run his hands - small but strong, Hermann likes them so much, - down the curve of his belly, to catch his breath between the bites. Raptor90 doesn't talk much in his videos, and when he does, it is usually whispers and purrs - understandable, he doesn't want to reveal his identity; even though Hermann would like to hear him talk some more and to hear what his voice actually sounds like. Still, he grunts and moans and sighs plenty, and it adds a lot to the pleasure of watching him fill his stomach with food. 

Raptor90 is half way through the box and begins to breathe heavily, his belly sags through the unbuttoned front of his shirt, and Hermann cannot resist anymore, he sticks his hand in his pants and 

strokes himself slowly.

"My tummy's so full...", raptor90 whispers, "rub it for me please?" 

_I would_ , Hermann thinks wistfully. He likes raptor90's belly, it is small and soft and chubby, smooth and freckled, _Gott_. He likes the way raptor90 touches himself, rubbing big circles clockwise, fingering his navel gently, jiggling the chub a little. 

The stuffer eats another donut and unzips his tight pants, freeing his belly, and moans with relief. Hermann's hips jerk and his dick twitches in his hand, but he still notices something new - ghostly ink lines on raptor90's soft belly. Is he going to get tattoos? 

Raptor90 eats up the donuts and spends the last couple of minutes rubbing his belly and moaning and complaining in loud whisper how heavy and bloated he feels and how there is nobody around to help his condition; and Hermann gives up on suppressing groans as he fantasizes of holding this man and touching his full belly. 

"I'm so full", raptor90 repeats once again, and Hermann comes hard with his whole body. 

The video ends, Hermann spends some time catching his breath and wiping himself with tissues. He adds the video to his favourites, then makes a decision. Instead of the comment section he goes to the private messages. He hopes to receive an answer. 


End file.
